utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UTAUloids
Guys, I'm going to segregate the UTAUloids according to singing capability. Teto obviously can't handle English, so she will be a Japanese UTAUloid. Ruko can do both English and Japanese, so she's a Bilingual UTAUloid. Those who can handle 3 or more are Multilingual UTAUloid. Also, are there other UTAUloids hailing from certain ethnicities? Make yourself heard. O Herman 21:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) huzzah! my idea was used :D Pichu241 01:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) GJ. You're a doll. Crossfrown 00:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Redesign somewhat complete The redesign, segregation and visual establishments are done. I also reinstated some of the SRSloids and PSS UTAUloids as they fit in the categories I made. The next thing to do is to put in the actual links to homepages and download links. The page, now cleaned up, shows very big promise of being very useful to UTAU enthusiasts if we get this right. O Herman 18:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Need Help for this proposed template Haku is used as an example. I know I'm missing a few more details, such as name meaning, but what do you think? Feel free to edit. O Herman 19:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Of Layouts, Fjord and Additions GOD. DAMN IT. Who is the fucktard vandalizing Fjord as a JOKALOID?! Plus people! People! Observe the fucking layout before you add, and do not break it up! The next user I see who adds content but fucks the layout up will have their additions deleted. You know who you jokers are. O Herman 02:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) -Check the offical website.. Fjord is a 'Jokaloid'. Link it. If it is indeed official, it will be added. And shouldn't that come from mx or kitsunojo themselves?Hmm... meant as a jokaloid, but not officially marketed as a jokaloid. Upon analysis, yes, he was released as a jokaloid, but his official classification isn't a jokaloid, straight from his wiki page (his jokaloid incarnation should be treated as a separate entity, like how it is done for genderbent utauloids). O Herman 20:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC)] Sorry about the confusion.. but if we classified him as a Jokaloid from the start, the Joke woulf have been ruined. ^ ^; But Fjord is indeed a "Jokaloid" a term we came up with to call Donka Fjord. Sorry for the trouble~ PSS EXECTUTIVE-Kitsunojo Hmm. All right then. Reinstating edits for Fjord. O Herman 03:27, 26 April 2009 (UTC) SEMI RELATED! I Updated the description of the PSS info section. please do not unhange it. - PSS EXECUTIVE Kitsunojo About the genderbent and derivatives Most UTAUloids have a genderbent version, and recently, derivatives. Due to this, a possible Fanmade UTAUloids is being considered. The only exception to this is genderbent characters made by the voicebank creators themselves. Any insights? O Herman 06:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) UTAUloid disappearance? I tried to add my new UTAUloid in the WIP UTAUloids section - it seemed to sort of disappear. Did I do something wrong when adding her? Her name was Kensaku Koe. I just checked if she's still there, and saw that she's not. So, if there's a reason - I'd like to know it, please. RoriiDesu 14:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Just re-add it then. But make sure the addition does not break the layout and you should give as much information as possible, while being concise. O Herman 15:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) UTAUloid profiling I am considering providing profile pages for UTAUloids that has enough information, like with Teto's. The reason for this is to give enough information for proper portrayal (both in character and description), proper cosplaying specifications, and to keep the utauloids page concise. Released UTAUloids with enough information initially will have pages done. --O Herman 07:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Some of the info about some Utau's are misleading, I believe someone is vandalizing some of the 'lower' Utau's. Oh, and please don't add any Japanese names without the creator's permission and a source. Pichu241 05:15, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Stop editing without information Please stop editing without proper Information, such as pike having a Japanese Name, because he doesn't...yet... Please only edit your Utauloid, not others... UTAUloid profiling Since UTAUloids are produced by users like us, I would like to propose creation for the profile pages, which will include links and information. This way, the main page will stay concise, and further information will be contained in just one page. You've see it work with Teto and Kenta, I believe it will work for everyone else, as long as people cooperates. Also I'm splitting off WIP UTAUloids. O Herman 12:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Isakund I've been hearing bad things about this guy and his creator; claims of plagiarism towards Kenta and masterchichan and others. Is this true? Because if it is, Isakund should be delisted and blacklisted. But I want to know the truth first. O Herman 20:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I think I've heard about that too. I'm pretty much convinced it's true; he looked sorta suspicious to me in the first place. Another weird thing that happened is, that Isakund's creator replied AMAZINGLY fast to masterchichan. I can't find the video he replied on, though. RoriiDesu 15:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I personally know masterchichan and though that means I have some sort of bias, I'm not closing the doors on Isakund, if he wants to redeem himself. TheSilentOne says he's turned on a new leaf, but this remains to be seen if it is true. O Herman 16:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) After the deadline, I haven't heard from anyone or chicojava himself questioning why Isakund is being delisted. Well, there was ample time for his entry to be defended, but that time has lapsed now. Sorry Isakund, you are out, and until all traces of plagiarism has been removed, you are not to be listed at all. As for your voice, it must also have a certification that your act of basing your voice from another voice synthesis software is permitted. O Herman 04:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Why must there be a download link? If a user wants to keep his UTAUloid to his/her own use only, why would s/he have to put a download link up? RoriiDesu 04:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Think about it. What is the point of putting up an UTAUloid that no one can use? It'll simply provoke people and can start a shitstorm. If there's enough notable private UTAUloids, it can be given a separate section. O Herman 04:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, seeing as UTAU is meant to make virtually sung songs to entertain people, I think that having a private UTAUloid doesn't really make it very different than one with a download link. I mean, it still sings and entertains people, right? But then again, that's only my opinion. RoriiDesu 11:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Is it alright if I make a private UTAUloid page? I'm sure once people see there is a page for that then some more private utauloids will be added.Tiataka 03:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Just make sure all your info can be verified; ie. there is reference. O Herman 07:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) More Utauloids found 0 Hello Found out about the blue clothed, male Utau. His name is Tsuki Kumono - "Kumono Tsuki - 雲之ツキ(くものつき)". And he is on this blog. http://blueeyesboy.blog.shinobi.jp/Entry/990/ On a NicoNico pedia search, this is his profile and songs. http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/%E9%9B%B2%E4%B9%8B%E3%83%84%E3%82%AD I don't want to edit anything, unless this is approved.Unicogirl 14:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :If you still like, you can do so, but please follow the prescribed format that you see as of late. O Herman 07:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Further Organization I think it would probably be a good idea to put series of UTAUloids on their own page, so as to not stretch the regular UTAU page out. As of now, I can barely view the page on my mobile phone and PSP, as I used to could do so. --Extremeclay 17:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :How is it now? Though I think with the current size growing again, it will warrant more segregation. O Herman 07:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Requiring a Downloadable VB I dont think it should be required to be downloadable, as I plan on taking my UTAUloids VB off the web soon, and I wont plan on putting anymore up. But I would still like my UTAUloids to be put onto this wikia... 16:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC)